The Shark Skinned Fox Jinchuriki
by DarknessIncarnate2000
Summary: What if Samehada had liked Naruto's chakra a lot more than Kisame thought and chose him to be it's new wielder? Samehada Naruto Strong Naruto. REWRITE!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello Again! I'm not even going to give you an excuse for why I created another story as it turns out the story I deleted was the story that my wife had been one of the stories my wife wanted my to work on and I never saved it to my computer so I have no idea what it was or even what it was about or was going to be about. Basically, I'm in the doghouse, so I decided to work on a story that she had given me a few months ago but I never paid it any attention till now. For you guys out there that wanna call me whipped, do realize that she is pregnant and an upset crying pregnant woman is never good, for more than a few reasons. Enjoy!**

 **Summary-What if Samehada had liked Naruto's chakra a lot more than Kisame thought and chose him to be it's new wIelder? Samehada Naruto**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto but I do own the plot.**

 **Chapter 1:**

"Dammit Samehada, calm down!" cursed a man as he was walking through the woods on a trail. This man was unusual to say the least. He was a very tall and muscular individual, but his most distinguishing feature was the fact he had a shark like appearance, complete with blue-grey skin. He also has small, round, white eyes, gill-like facial markings under his eyes, and actual gills on his shoulders, and sharp triangular teeth with spiky dark blue hair. He wore the uniform for his organization, donning a black cloak with red clouds on it and dark blue pants. On his left ring finger, he wore a ring with the kanji for 'South' on it and had a forehead protector with a symbol that was marked out. This was Hoshigaki Kisame, S-rank Missing Nin from Kirigakure, and nicknamed to be the **Tailed Beast without a Tail** , along with **Monster of the Hidden Mist** becasuse of his strength, battle prowess and immense chakra reserves that put him on levels Bijuu or even Jinchuriki without actually being either. He was talking to the main reason behind his nickname, **Samehada** , which was a giant sword he taken from Kirigakure when he defected, in his hands which was squirming in his grasp.

"What's wrong?" questioned a man walking with him. This man had normal features, he stood shorter than his partner and had onyx eyes under which were long, pronounced tear-troughs. He had jet-black hair that was pulled back in a low ponytail and his face was framed with centre-parted bangs that extended to his chin. Like his companion, he wore the same outfit but his ring, instead, had the kanji for 'Vermillion' on it. This was Uchiha Itachi, S-rank Missing Nin from Konohagakure, most notoriously known for murdering most of his entire clan in one night, only leaving his brother as the lone survivor.

"Samehada's acting wild, it's been like this since we tried to get the Kyuubi Jinchuriki a few weeks back. It wasn't all bad at first, but now, it starts going wild at random before it calms down." Kisame explained as he held on his giant sword with both hands, trying to get it stop wiggling around.

"It's never done this before?" Itachi asked as he watched the, almost, comedic display his partner was putting on with his sword. The sword was squriming this way and that as it tried to escape Kisame's iron tight grip.

"Not as long as I've had it." Kisame said as he began to struggle even more with it.

Itachi was beginning to think over what Kisame had said and his eyes widen slightly before he quickly cooled his features as he began to come to a conclusion on what was going on with the sword.

 _Could it be..._ he thought before he spoke to his partner, "We'll make camp for the night until it's under control." Itachi said, back in his monotone voice.

"Yeah...alright." Kisame grunted as he fell backwards on the ground in the struggle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **A Few Hours Later-**_

It'd taken a while and a lot of struggling but Samehada had finally calmed down and the two Missing Nin had made camp. Well Kisame made camp, Itachi was too busy observing the sword as though it had calmed down, it still looked edgy. Or as edgy as a sentient being could get.

As Kisame had finally fallen asleep, he never noticed his sword beginning to crawl away from him. The sword was surprisingly fast as it hadn't taken long for it to get some distance from its former wielder before it heard a voice that stopped it.

"So, I was right." Itachi said as he appeard in front of the sword. "You're no longer under Kisame's control." he said as he looked at the blade as it 'stared' at him.

Itachi dropped to the ground in front of it before placing his hand on it and winced when the spikes from the blade stabbed his hand.

"I'm not taking you back but I would like to see if I'm correct in my assumption." Itachi said and after a while sighed in relief as the spikes retreated and he was able to hold the blade.

"Am I correct as to assume that you've picked a new wielder?" he asked and wasn't too surprised when he recieved an answer.

 _'You are correct, Uchiha-san. I wasn't able to taste it at the time because I was too busy tasting the beast he carried chakra but I was finally able to taste it after a while and the flavor was the best flavor I'd ever tasted.'_ the sentinent blade spoke in an almost soothing voice that sounded like a woman's.

"You mean Uzumaki Naruto's chakra, correct?" Itachi questioned, more to be absolutely sure than anything.

 _'Once again, you are correct Uchiha-san. I can't explain in terms that you'd understand but there is something about his chakra that just tasted divine. It was a warm feeling with potency that I belive once nurtured could be on the levels of your Shodaime Hokage.'_ Samehada said.

"You've tasted the Shodaime Hokage's chakra?" Itachi asked in surprise.

 _'Yes, he was actually the person that had killed my first owner but I was still able to taste just a bit of his and I would've chosen him as my new owner but he had unfortunately died not long after.'_ Samehada said solemnly.

Itachi didn't know if it was sad that he died or that it couldn't taste anymore of his chakra, so he instead changed the topic, "Are you planning on going to him now?" he asked, referring to Naruto.

 _'Yes, with my sensing abilities and the taste of his chakra, it shouldn't take me long to locate him.'_ the sword said.

"What if I have a faster way for you to find him?" Itachi asked. The sword hummed before it answered.

 _'Why are you helping me?'_ it asked instead.

"Because there will come a time in the future when I will need to speak to Naruto and I'd like if you could get him to calm down before he attacks me." Itachi said.

The sword hummed again as if thinking, ' _Fine, I will take your method of traveling and I hope next we meet, it will not be as enemies.'_ the sword said

"I hope so as well."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Damn Ero-sennin." grumbled a preteen boy as he sat in the middle of a field in a meditative stance, "How the hell can I get stronger if all I'm doing is working on my chakra control?!" he continued to complain.

The boy was on the short side for someone his age. He had sun-kissed blonde hair with deep blue ocean floor eyes and strangely enough, 6 whisker marks with 3 being on each cheek. He wore an orange and blue jacket with a white collar, a white swirl with a tassel on the left side, and a red Uzumaki crest on the back. He also wore orange pants with a shuriken holster on his right knee, blue sandals, and a blue forehead protector. This was Uzumaki Naruto, genin of Konohagakure and Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Yoko.

"Ah man, at this point I'm never going to get stronger to bring Sasuke back or become Hokage. I knew I should've just stayed the village." he complained and for good reason. Right now, he was supposed to be getting trained by one of the village's strongest shinobi but instead, his temporary 'sensei' had told him to work on his chakra control while he went to do 'research' which was nothing more than spying on women to write about in his dirty book.

Naruto, finally tired of sitting in the same position for so long, fell back to lay on the ground and begin to think. He thought back to the last few weeks when he had a fight with his best friend to the death. He had to rely on his tenent's power and that really rubbed him the wrong way.

He knew in order to become Hokage, he couldn't rely on the Nine Tail's chakra, especially with how many of the people in his village still feared and hated the beast that had destroyed and killed many of their loved ones 13 years ago.

Besides that, Naruto didn't want to rely on another's power anyway, he just wasn't that type of person. He wanted to use his own power, his own strength like the other Hokage's had to. But he knew he had a long way to go.

Naruto wasn't dumb. Naive and foolish at times but he wasn't dumb. With his current skills, he knew he was actually extemely lucky to not be dead yet. That had never been more apparent than a few weeks ago with his encounter with the Akatsuki. He'd been immediately discarded with just a swipe of that shark guy's sword, and he felt half of his reserves just gone and that was Kyuubi's chakra he was using. Then two weeks later, he has a fight with his best friend he couldn't even land a strike on him before he was stabbed through the chest, with no hesitantion by the way.

Then he was forced to use Kyuubi's power and suddenly he was winning, for a time, then Sasuke had activated his curse mark and after that, everything was just a blur but enough happened to tell Naruto that if it wasn't for Kyuubi, he'd more than likely be dead 10x over.

"Man this sucks." Naruto said to himself before he closed his eyes but immediately opened them when he heard a large crash near him. "What the hell?!" he said as he looked over and his eyes widened when he saw what it was.

It was a tall blade, taller than him, it was wrapped mostly in bandages but from what little bit Naruto could see from the tip, it was covered in a series of downward-facing scales. He recongnized this blade!

Naruto instantly leaped to his feet and drew a kunai as he looked around nervously. He recongnized the it as the sword that shark looking guy's. Who had commented on cutting off Naruto's legs and the partner of Uchiha Itachi who had mercilessly beaten down his own brother in front of Naruto.

When it looked as if no one was coming or anything, Naruto started walking to the blade, still with his guard up, though he knew it wouldn't matter as he knew if they attacked, he'd be clearly outmatched.

As he reached the blade, he once more looked around for anything but upon not seeing anything, he reached his hand out and grabbed the hilt. Once he did though, he blacked out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **Later-**_

Once Naruto opened his eyes, he found himself in a white space with nothing around. He slowly stood up and looked around but all he found was white space, empty white space.

"Hello?" he called out.

 **"Hello young master."** a soothing woman's voice said back, making Naruto look around but he found no one.

"Who's there?" he asked as he kept searching but was unable to successfully find anyone.

" **I am Samehada** " the voice said again.

"Where are you?" Naruto asked.

" **I am everywhere, young master**." it answered.

"What do you want with me? Where am I?" Naruto asked as he began to slightly panic.

" **I want to help you. As for where you are, you are with me, just as I am with you**." the voice said, confusing Naruto more.

"What are you talking about? Stop talking nonsense!" Naruto screamed as his head began to hurt from all of the wordplay.

" **As you wish, young master**." the voice said after a few minutes.

"And why're you calling me that?" Naruto asked frustrated.

" **Because you are my master**." the voice answered.

"No, why or how am I your master?" Naruto asked as he felt a headache begin in his head.

" **Oh, because I've chosen you to be my new wielder**." the voice said.

Naruto didn't respond for a few seconds, "...Huh?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **Later-**_

Jiraiya was walking back to the hotel room that he shared with his godson with a perverted smile on his red, mostly intoxicated, face. He'd had such a fun time with his research that day that he had decided to reward himself with the nearest bar and brothel in the Red Light District.

Besides his godson had plenty to work on with his chakra control, so there wasn't any need to rush back or anything. Well when he walked out of the brothel, he realized he had stay a lot longer than he had planned as it was night out as he began his walk to the hotel.

He knew Naruto would probably be angry with him, so he resigned himself to begin helping him on a new variant to the Rasengan and hope he buys it. He is more his mother's son anyway.

He gained a solemn look as that thought crosses his mind as he thinks about his prized student and his wife. To this day, he still felt regret that neither of them were able to raise Naruto. Hell, he still felt regret that he couldn't raise Naruto. He could say it was for research or because he wasn't ready to raise a kid, but he knew the truth. The reason he didn't raise Naruto is because he was scared to.

Not only scared of people going after Naruto to hurt him but also scared that someone would figure out the connection of Naruto and his former student. It was basically known around the Elemental Nations that Jiraiya and Minato had a father-son relationship and if he had gained the same with Naruto, it wouldn't take long for someone to figure out the link between Naruto and Minato.

So he had resolved himself to keep his distance from Naruto and raise him from the shadows. He had always given Naruto a birthday present. He had always given money that his sensei said was the village stipend. Hell, he had even hired a few well trusted Anbu to 'take care of' the few civilians who wished to do more harm to Naruto than just glaring.

But, he'll think about all of that tomorrow, after he gets some sleep first, of course.

He got to his door and his eyes narrowed as he felt a large chakra source inside the room, he couldn't tell if he knew them or not but his eyes widened as he felt his godson's chakra was mixed within the room as well.

Once that crossed his mind, he instantly barged into the room to a very unusual sight.

"Oh, hey Ero-sennin, glad to see you back." Naruto said casually as he sat on his bed with cards in his hand as he sat across from large shark skinned creature looking sword. "Oh, forgive me, but have you met Samehada?" Naruto said as he introduced the sword as it seemed to gurgle a response that sounded strangely like hello, "It turns out that Samehada has chosen me to be its new wielder because it finds my chakra to be almost like a drug or something along those lines." Naruto said but he never looked up from his cards before he spoke to the sword, "Got any 4's?" he asked before both him and Samehada jumped slightly as they heard a thump.

They looked over at Jiraiya to see he had fainted, "...I told that would happen." Naruto said

Samehada just sweatdropped.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **Later On-**_

"So, let me see if I have this right." Jiraiya said as he stood in front of Naruto with Samehada, wrapped back in its bandages, by his side. "You, were out doing the chakra control exercises like I told you, when you" pointing to Samehada which made him feel stupid for doing so, "dropped out of the sky and he" pointing at Naruto, "grabbed you, you instantly began merging yourself with him because his chakra reminded you of our Shodaime Hokage and tasted divine and instantly made you and addict to his chakra which you say isn't the Kyuubi's but instead is his. And now that you two have successfully merged, you have to travel with us because now that you two have merged, if either of you get too far from each other, Naruto could possibly die." Jiraiya said as he rubbed his head.

After getting a gurgle as a response that Naruto informed as an affirmative, Jiraiya facepalmed and mentally cursed his godson for somehow getting himself into this situation. But he honestly couldn't say he was all that surprised, Naruto had a tendency to get into the fucked up situations, and it's mostly from not even trying.

Then Jiraiya thought of something, "Okay, next question, how can Naruto carry you around, I mean, as you can see, he's not the tallest gaki in the world." Jiraiya said as he ignored his godson's indignant response.

To the amazement of both Konoha nin, though Jiraiya's was more disbelief than anything, Samehada began to shrink till it was a quater of the size it was orginally. Jiraiya smacked his forehead and cursed again.

After a few minutes of silence, he responded, "Alright, I know when I'm beaten." Jiraiya said as he sighed, "Congratulations gaki, looks like you got a new sword." he said.

Naruto blinked, "Wait, just like that?" he asked.

"Just like that. Gaki, in this world, I have seen and heard many things over the years and when you live to my age, you learn to just accept them as they are or else you'll just end up with a giant headache." Jiraiya said as he rubbed his temples to alleviate a bit of his current headache.

"So, get some sleep, because tomorrow, we are going to hit the training grounds harder than you have ever thought possible." Jiraiya said which Naruto looked at confused before asking.

"I thought I was only to begin working on my chakra control till it was at a level to work on Kyuubi's chakra." he asked.

Jiraiya shook his head, "Nope, sorry Gaki, but with you coming into possession with that blade, you're going to need something more than Kyuubi's chakra. That blade said that it loves your chakra. Your chakra. Which means it's either indifferent or doesn't like Kyuubi's, so you are going to need to rely on your chakra most times to keep it happy to not abandon you. And the only way to do that, is if you are able to rely on your techniques that require your chakra." Jiraiya said and smiled a small smile as he watched Naruto cheer.

"So get ready Gaki, because tomorrow, your true training begins."

 **End-**

 **A/N: Well, there you go! I decided to cut it short right here because the next chapter, I'm either going to just skip till he goes back to the village or a year, I haven't decided but I will say to not get comfortable with the training trip arc because I'm not sticking to it for long. Also, I'm trying to decide on if I'll have Naruto learn Sage Mode in these two years or stick to canon, I'll have the answer by next chapter I guess.**

 **Pairing will either be: NarutoxTayuya(I've thought of something) or NarutoxKarin or NarutoxMei because as though I love NarutoxHinata, it has kinda been overdone and I don't want to follow that pattern. I chose those women because, I love red haired women, even though Mei's more Auburn than red but she shares the same hair color as my wife so that could be another reason.**

 **Oh, before I forget, my next update will be Rebirth of the Uzumaki, so stay tuned.**

 **Review, Criticize(Helpful Criticism), and whatever else you usually do**

 **Ja-Ne**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello Again! Wow, I did not expect so many people to be interested in this story. Not that it was a bad idea or that I'm not happy about it or anything but this was just something I made up in over 3 hours when I was slightly sleep deprived from memories of something my wife was joking about nearly a full year ago. In otherwords, though I'm kinda surprised so many like it, I'm also extremely grateful that you all like it so much and I'll try my best to live up to all of your expectations.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

 _ **Chapter 2**_

 _ **3 Years Later-**_

It's been 3 years since the beginning of Naruto's training as well as him getting a sentinent sword as his own. If he could choose one word to describe the last few years, he'd have to say it was...fun. Not in a sense of pranking people fun but more as he didn't want to pinch himself because he may be dreaming type of fun.

Jiraiya, like he said, had began to train Naruto seriously the next day. The first thing he had done was find out what Naruto's elemental affinites and was slightly surprised to see that Naruto had an affinity towards Wind, Water, Fire, and Lightning. But then he remembered that their was a chance that he gained Water from Samehada and Fire from Kyuubi. Wind and Lightning more than likely came from his parents.

After finding out what his affinities were, Jiraiya had made Naruto create as many clones as he could which was close to a staggering 4,000 of them! Whether Naruto was using Kyuubi's chakra or hell even the chakra that Samehada still had locked inside of it from when it was traveling with Kisame, it was still quite a feat to do so, on top of that, Naruto still looked just a little winded. He had at least 500 clones working on chakra control and then 500 working on shuriken and kunai throwing, which Jiraiya said Naruto's needed work, another 250 working on a taijutsu style that he'd given him that was from the Uzumaki clan but Jiraiya wasn't ready to tell Naruto that yet. The style was called Uzuken which was sort of a mixture between the Hyuga's Juken and the Uchiha clan's Interceptor's Fist but instead of focusing on tenketsus like the Hyuga, it goes after the body's weak points which Jiraiya has another 250 studying on. He's just glad Kushina had left scrolls of it since he didn't know much about the style, considering he wasn't an Uzumaki.

He then had 250 each of the clones working on Naruto's Elemental Affinities since he wasn't going to teach the brat not one single jutsu till they each mastered the affinities which they were able to do half way through the last year. He had the rest going over strategy and other Shinobi methods since he straight out said if Naruto continued the way he had, neither Samehada nor Kyuubi would be able to save him. Though the clones hated it, they had did as they were told.

Jiraiya had the orginal both doing exercises and practicing with Samehada. He did the exercises to help build up his strength and speed while he worked with Samehada to just be more comfortable in bringing it into his combat style.

It was a slow moving but very rewarding few years for Naruto, he already felt stronger than he ever had. Jiraiya had said that Naruto was a completet A-rank shinobi with Samehada and at least a high B to be mid A rank without it. Honestly, Naruto's gowth had shocked Jiraiya. When he took him under his wing, he could honestly say to himself that he didn't know how in the hell he had lasted as long as he had. But just 3 years, 3 years, of hard work and his godson was already at least close to a Kage level shinobi in raw power alone!

He could only shudder at the thought of how powerful he would've been, if given the right instruction from the time he was born till now. He just knew that he would've already surpassed Minato with ease, at least in power, at Naruto's age.

Though his attitude and intelligence had seen a major leap from where it was when the training trip began, Naruto still occasionally slipped back into old habits.

Now we find the Toad Sage and his young apprentice on their way back home from their overdue trip. Jiraiya looked virtually the same as he did 3 years ago but it was his apprentice that saw the most change.

Instead of the boy who had looked to of been suffering from malnourishment and height had been stumped, Naruto now looked to have athletic physique that looked to have given an equal balance of both strength and speed. He also had a major growth spurt. From when he was just barely 4'10 3 years previous, he now stood at a shocking height of 5'10.

Apparently from what Samehada had said, it had converted some of its chakra to his body as a type of vitamins that helped him gain nutrients from all the years he had missed. It just converted chakra from time to time, so Naruto's body wouldn't grow too fast and possibly be ruined even further to an extent that even Tsunade wouldn't be able to fix him, nor the fox. Though Naruto was happy with everything, there was still one thing he wasn't...

The one downside, at least to him, that he still didn't know how to react to is when Samehada had basically shred all of his jumpsuits. From what it said, while it was grateful to be at its master's side, it refused to allow him to wear such horrid clothing. Jiraiya had nearly bust a gut when Naruto had told him why he had to go shopping for clothes.

He had been tempted to buy another version of his jumpsuit but had immediately lost the idea when Samehada had growled and hit him in the head with its handle when it heard his thoughts. He swore it was more of a mother hen than a sword at times.

So now he was wearing something that if anyone in Konoha saw him wearing, would instantly assume he was an imposter.

He was wearing black Anbu pants with bandages wrapped around his ankles with a dark red and black open kimono shirt with a mesh armor underneath and arm guards on his wrists. He also had a black forehead protector and black shinobi sandals. Also, he had gotten black fingerless gloves with metal plating on the backhand like the ones Kakashi has. Around his neck, showing proudly, and daring any fool brave enough to steal it, was the necklace that Tsunade had given him 3 years ago.

All in all, the last 3 years had been very rewarding for our favorite Jinchuriki.

"Hah~, it feels like it's been forever since we've seen these trees." Naruto said as he looked at all the familiar trees that he remembers lead to his home village.

"Well, 3 years will do that to ya." Jiraiya said.

"Yea, I guess so...Why did you extend the trip again?" Naruto asked as he spared his sensei a glance out the corner of his eye.

"Well, like I said, you have one of the most powerful swords in all of shinobi history, I wanted to make sure that you would be able to handle it fine." Jiraiya half lied. It was true that he wanted to make sure that Naruto was able to handle the sword alright but that wasn't the entire reason...

The reason Jiraiya had extended the trip 3 years instead of the 2 1/2 they had previously agreed to was because Jiraiya had wanted to see about something. It wasn't noticeable at first, but he had noticed that when his Godson was holding Samehada, he seemed to be a little bloodthristy. He had noticed in a spar between the two of them that Naruto's strikes seemed to begin to actually aim to shred or mangle Jiraiya, and not in a friendly type of way. It was like Naruto had begun to actually want to destroy him.

What was worse was that he didn't even seem to notice, it was like it was his subconscious that was fighting. He had noticed that it only happened when Naruto was fighting someone for any length or period then he seems to be a completely different person.

"I know but I thing Samehada and I are going to be just fine." Naruto said as he patted the hilt which seemed to coo back at him.

Jiraiya shivered as he still couldn't get used to that.

"Looks like we're close now Gaki." Jiraiya said as he saw the gates of Konoha up ahead.

"Yeah..." Naruto said as a grin began to spread across his face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **Meanwhile-**_

"Sakura-san!"

A young woman turned around at the sound of her name being called. The young woman was fair skinned with emerald green eyes and shoulder width pink bubblegum hair. She's wearing a red top with white circular designs on it with black gloves, low-heel, knee-high boots, black shorts underneath a short pink apron skirt, and pink elbow protectors. On top of her head, tying her hair is her forehead protector with a red cloth. This was Haruno Sakura, chunin of Konohagakure, and teammate of Naruto Uzumaki. She's also a medic nin, studying under Senju Tsunade, the Godaime Hokage of Konohagakure.

Sakura turned around to see 3 preteens run up to her. The first, being the one who had called out to her. He was a boy who looked to have been 12 years old, he has short spiky brown hair, black eyes, and a small chip in his tooth. He was wearing long grey pants and a pale green jacket with a dark green stripe down the middle, and a long blue scarf. On his forehead is his forehead protector. This was Sarutobi Konohamaru, genin of Konohagakure.

The next was a female the same age as Konohamaru. She has orange hair tied up, with red elastics, into two very large pigtails. She also has a perpetual blush. She wore a sleeveless purple vest over a violet t-shirt and a layered skirt with mid thigh boots with her forehead protector on her head. This was Moegi, genin of Konohagakure and teammate of Konohamaru.

The last was a boy that, like Moegi and Konohamaru, was at least 12 years of age. He has short brown hair and dark eyes. He has a constant drip of snot hanging from his nose and circular glasses. He wore a black top and blue pants with regular shinobi sandals. This was Udon, genin of Konohagakure and teammate of Moegi and Konohamaru.

"Hey guys, long time no see." Sakura said with a smile as they finally made it to her and stopped in front of her.

"Yea, we've been busy with our missions lately." Moegi said.

"Pfft, as if you could call any of those missions." Konohamaru said as he put his hands behind his head.

"Konohamaru-kun, those are the only missions you can get at the moment since you've only graduated two months ago." Sakura said as she scolded him.

"So what? Nii-san said you guys had went on a C-rank mission by this time." Konohamaru said.

Sakura groaned as she remembered that mission but she certainly knew it wasn't a C-rank, "He told you that?" she said and groaned even more when Konohamaru nodded his head.

"So where are you going?" Konohamaru asked the chunin.

Sakura perked up slightly at this, "Well Hokage-sama had told me to go to the gates since I'm supposed to meet someone there." she said as she remembered what she was supposed to be doing.

"Oh, you mind if we tag along? We've just finished the mission from hell and I'm beginning to get bored." the young Sarutobi said.

Sakura shrugged since it didn't bother her, "Sure, I wanna hear about this mission from hell anyway." she said.

"Okay, well it started when this fat lady came to the office, screaming about her poor missing cat..." the young ninjas continued to walk towards the gate as Konohamaru retold their morning mission that took up most of the day.

"And then after prying the damn cat off my face, we gave it to the fat lady who turned out to be the Daimyo's wife and she nearly broke the cat's spine with how tight she hugged it, not that I fell sorry for it or anything, but I guess I understand why it ran away in the first place." Konohamaru said as he finished his story just as they reached the gate.

By now Sakura was nearly bursting with tears in her eyes as she struggled to not laugh at what the 3 young Genin had experienced. "Oh, I remember that mission. But it was Naruto that was always the one that got scratched by it." she laughed as she went down memory lane.

"Speaking of Nii-san, any idea when he's supposed to be back?" Konohamaru asked but it was another voice that answered him.

"I'd say it'd be soon, very soon." they heard a voice say near them as they looked over and nearly dropped their jaws at what they saw.

Though he'd obviously changed, they could easily tell that it was Naruto. Just a taller, stronger looking, non orange wearing, more serious looking, Naruto. They could also feel Naruto's chakra coming off of him in waves upon waves, that it was almost overwhelming to stand as far as they were. They also took notice of the giant sword on his back.

"N-N-Naruto?!" Sakura said in surprise.

"Yo" Naruto said as he casually waved.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **Later On-**_

"This is unbelievable." Tsunade said stunned as she looked at who she thought of as a son/grandson. Tsunade has brown eyes and straight, shoulder-length blonde hair that she usually keeps tied in two loose ponytails. The Strength of a Hundred Seal - taking the appearance of a violet diamond shape - is clearly visible on her forehead. Tsunade wore a grass-green haori with the kanji for "gamble" written on the back, inside a red circle. Underneath she wears a grey, kimono-style blouse with no sleeves, held closed by a broad, dark bluish-grey obi that matches her pants. Her blouse is closed quite low, revealing her sizeable cleavage. She wears open-toed, strappy black sandals with high heels. She has red polish on both her fingernails and toenails and uses a soft pink lipstick. "H-H-how?!" she asked.

"I can't believe it..." A young fair skinned woman of average height and a slender build said as she shared in Tsunade's shock. The young woman has straight and shoulder-length with bangs that cover her ears and frame her face. She wore a long bluish-black kimono with white trimmings, held closed by a white obi, and open-toed sandals with low heels. This was Kato Shizune, Jounin of Konohagakure, and Tsunade's apprentice.

"Belive it, Baa-chan, Shizune-nee-chan, I'm back and better than ever." Naruto said as he stood in front of the Hokage's desk with a grin characteristic of a fox. After the reunion with his teammate and self proclamied rival and his teammates, Naruto had cut the it short and immediately set out to the Kage tower after Jiraiya had told him too.

Tsunade seemed to snap out of her daze as she heard the way Naruto addressed her, knowing there was only one brat on the face of the planet with the balls to address her as such. She smiled before saying, "It's good to have you back Naruto." she said.

"It's good to be back too. This place seems to have changed a lot since I've been gone." Naruto said.

"Yea, that's what happens when you're gone for 3 years. Things change." Tsunade said.

"Yea, I guess you're right. But I had a great reason to be gone for so long." Naruto said.

"Oh, and what reason would that be?" Tsunade asked before her eyes widened as she and the others saw Naruto lift the giant sword, that she had just noticed, of his back with one arm and set it on the floor.

"Baa-chan, Nee-chan, Sakura-chan, I'd like to introduce all of you to Samehada." Naruto said with a big grin as the said sword seemed to have said hello.

...

...

...

"...Shizune, hand me my stash of Firebrand Sake." Tsunade said after a few minutes of silence.

"Why, Tsunade-sama?" Shizune said.

"Because I feel like this is gonna be one hell of a story that is gonna give me one hell of a headache." Tsunade said as she rubbed the bridge of her nose irritatingly.

As Shizune began to do as her master told her too, Tsunade had one thought running through her mind...

 _This damn brat is gonna be the death of me, I just know it._

 **End-**

 **A/N: Well there you go! I know the chapter was short but that's because I still haven't gotten everything planned yet and I don't want to go by canon much since I'm not really much of the canon type of person, but I hope to have everything figured out by the next chapter.**

 **Now as for the pairing, since alot of you wanted Mei, I will say that she is now in the pairing. But I want to ask you one more question. I have a feeling that many of you would wish for a double pairing so I will give that but here's the twist.**

 **Do you guys want:**

 **NarutoxMei(21, Making her younger since, though her age wouldn't really matter regardless, some of you had a problem with it)xTayuya**

 **or**

 **NarutoxMei(21)xKarin**

 **or, and personally this one is my favorite**

 **NarutoxMei(21)xAnko(21)**

 **Tell me in the reviews or pms, whichever has the most by the time I post another chapter shall be the final pairing. And no I won't do a harem since I'm still not sure I could pull it off. Naruto may be an Uzumaki but he doesn't have a bloodline so they wouldn't care if he was the last of his clan so I can't go that route. But if it's a double pairing I can figure something out, easily.**

 **I don't think I have anything else to say, soooo...**

 **Review, Criticize(Helpful Criticism), and whatever else you usually do**

 **Ja-Ne**

 **P. S. For those wondering, Naruto is 17 at the moment.**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hello Everybody! I'm baaaaaaccccck...again! I know the question on a lot of your minds, and yes, my daughter is fine. She will have to wait until she's older when heart surgery is an option, but for now, she's fine and that's what my wife and I choose to focus on. We cannot thank any of you enough for the love and support you guys sent our way. My wife actually wanted to send gifts, she was so touched. Anyway, back on topic, I decided, while trying to write that I made a huge error that has bit me on the ass, and that's the common error that amateurs writers, and despite many of your assurances I AM an amateur, make in that I let my creative mind control me a lot of times and ended up writing too many stories that it will take years to finish. But, I did make the pledge to finish them and no I won't pass them off to anyone as they are my responsibility to bare and I've already decided which story to finish first and then go from there.

My first choice may not be a widespread popular choice and many may stop reading till I get to their story choice, which admittedly may take a while, and if you do, I thank you for the support and do not hold it against you whatsoever. I made so many commitments that I've gone back on because of my overeagerness for reviews and fanfiction popularity, but no more! It's time to be the writer I originally set out to be.

That said, my decision on the story will not be revealed until next month, as I have work to make up for. But, know this, when I return, it will be for the last time as if I disappear again, I will give my stories away to people I believe will do them the justice I can't.

I don't really have anything else to say, sooo...

Ja-Ne


End file.
